Automatic Number Identification (ANI) is a system utilized by telephone companies to identify the Directory Number (DN) of a calling subscriber. ANI serves a function similar to Caller ID, but may utilize different underlying technology. In addition, although Caller ID can be blocked by prefixing a call with *67, for example, ANI is (usually) impossible to block. ANI was originally developed for telephone company billing purposes and is now offered to commercial customers who may benefit from knowing who is calling them. In addition, ANI is one of the core technologies behind the 911 emergency service.
In commercial applications, a user may have an integrated or extraneous display affixed to a telephone. Such a display presents the ANI or telephone number of the calling party. In addition, the display may present the caller's name or calling name, also known as CNAM. However, as the popularity of mobile devices increases, demand for wireless delivery of such calling information also increases. As such, a need exists for providing wireless calling information, including wireless calling name, by wireless device, such as a wireless IP-enabled phone.